The disclosed subject matter relates to a vehicle suspension assembly, and methods of use and manufacture thereof. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus for a vehicle suspension assembly that can achieve high roll stiffness while maintaining a shorter wheelbase in light of packaging restraints.
Vehicle suspension assemblies, particularly assemblies for four-wheeled vehicles, can include a suspension system for each wheel of the vehicle. Each of the front wheels can be connected to the vehicle by a respective independent suspension system (for example, a system that includes a wishbone configuration). The rear wheels can be similarly connected to the vehicle. A suspension system can include a knuckle, a wheel hub connected to the knuckle and rotatably supporting a wheel, at least one link movably connecting the knuckle to the vehicle, a damper connected to the link or to the knuckle, and a stabilizer bar. These components can be arranged in a plurality of different configurations in order to provide varied suspension stroke ranges and roll stiffness while offering different levels of ride comfort, dynamic performance, vehicle weight, etc.